


Absolutely Not

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sterek Valentine Week, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek has a secret. Jackson gives it away. Literally.Day 5 ofSterek Valentine Week 2020. Theme: Poem.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627507
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> As soon as I post this, my butt is going to bed. Bad weather coming in and that means heading into work early in the morning so I can take it really slow.
> 
> Big thanks to my betas [Marie](http://quietzap.tumblr.com) and Jenn for the quick beta and support!
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.
> 
> xx-Joey

If there was one person that Stiles could not stand, it was Jackson Whittemore, and the feeling was completely mutual. So, it was completely understandable that Stiles looked for hidden cameras when he answered a knock on his dorm room door and found Jackson standing on the other side holding a heart-shaped box that held chocolates for Valentine’s Day. 

“Am I being Punk’d?” Stiles asked.

“You wish, Stilinski,” Jackson said, shoving the box at him. “This isn’t from me.” With that, he turned on his heel and strode off down the hall like it was his own personal runway.

Stiles stood in the doorway, staring at the box in his hands, debating opening it. There was a chance it was a bomb, but he didn’t think Jackson was smart enough to build one, although his girlfriend Lydia certainly had the brainpower under her stunning looks to build a mechanism impressive enough to destroy half the campus.

He was making a face when his roommate stopped in front of him. “Chocolate! Awesome!” Scott said, grabbing the box and darting into the room, pulling the lid off the box before Stiles could stop him, so he closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms. “Damn.”

“What?” Stiles asked, opening one eye and looking at Scott who was holding a stack of loose-leaf paper covered with writing and staring into the box with confusion and disappointment.

“A constellation of stars across your skin, my heart beats louder when you smile?” Scott read. “What is this?”

“Sounds like poetry,” Stiles said, curious and moving closer to take the pages from Scott, eyes skimming the pages. “Jackson gave it to me.”

“Whittemore writes poetry?” Scott asked, stunned. “Wait until I tell the lacrosse team.” He already had his phone out and Stiles knocked it out of his hand.

“He said it wasn’t from him, but wouldn’t say who it was…” Stiles trailed off and suddenly started shoving the papers back into the box and replacing the lid. “Shit, I bet whoever these are don’t even know that Jackson gave them to me. Why would he give them-”

Stiles was cut off by intense pounding on their door. Frowning at Stiles, Scott opened the door to reveal a sweaty Derek Hale, leaning against the doorframe and breathing heavily. “Give it back,” he snapped.

“Fuck,” Stiles said. Derek was Jackson’s roommate, which would explain how Jackson got this box if it does belong to Derek. It doesn’t explain why he gave it to Stiles unless Jackson had figured out he had a massive crush on Derek and was trying to get him to back off because Derek was clearly in love with someone else. Someone he wrote poetry about and hid in a box.

He stepped forward, holding the box out to him and stumbling into him when Derek yanked it out of his hand. “Did you read them?” he demanded and Stiles gaped as he pushed himself to stand, his hands on Derek’s biceps and he had to force himself to peel them off before he started groping inappropriately. “Did you?”

“Just a couple of lines,” Stiles said, glaring at Scott who scooted around Derek and ran away down the hall. “Traitor!” he shouted at him as Derek dropped down onto Stiles’ bed and buried his face in his hand. “Dude, are you alright?”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’ and no, I’m not alright. I’m humiliated.” Derek scrubbed his hands over his face, messing up his slightly longer than normal stubble and groaning.

“Why? Because we know you write poetry? There’s no shame in that,” Stiles told him. “I write fanfic for goodness sake, writing is writing and you should be proud of all of it.”

“No. I have my writing published all the time,” Derek said and Stiles made a mental note to do some googling later to find some of his work as if he needed another reason to crush on Derek. “I just didn’t want  _ you _ to see  _ these. _ ”

“Why?” StilesStiels asked, but then he thought about the little he had read, well heard. “‘Constellation of stars across your skin’.” He was breathless as he lifted a hand to run over the moles on his face. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” Derek said. “Go ahead and laugh. Get it over with and we can pretend this humiliation never happened.”

“I’m not going to laugh,” Stiles said, waiting until Derek looked up at him with his jaw dropped. “I am going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner, though.”

“Don’t tease,” Derek said, pushing to stand.

“I am absolutely not teasing,” Stiles said. “I am deadly serious. Have dinner with me. And then maybe later you can show me some more of my poems.”

Derek smiled and got to his feet, hugging the box to his chest. “Dinner? Yes. Poetry? Absolutely not.”

Stiles laughed and led Derek out of the room and down the hall where they passed Scott on the stairs, ignoring him and heading down to Derek’s room to drop off the box. They stayed long enough for Derek to punch Jackson in the nose and then they ran out, laughing, hands clasped as they argued playfully about where they were going to go for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are food for the writer's soul!
> 
> Come say 'hi' to me on tumblr! I'm josjournal.


End file.
